


Wilting Rose

by WreckageofShips



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreckageofShips/pseuds/WreckageofShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A challenge response for to Ajia using the following words: "wilting rose". 10051.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wilting Rose

* * *

_{Definition of a wilting rose}_

_1\. Neglected love_   
_2\. Broken love; sadness_   
_3\. Unrequited love_

* * *

  
  
"Shou-chan, our love's like a wilting rose. Your constant want and need to betray me has turned the soil of my affection acidic. Sometimes, I wonder if it's all worth it in the end. Please, reconsider your decision… because I don't know how long I can wait. How long I can hold out until I stop loving you. "

 _Click. Send voicemail to Irie Shoichi?_ **[ Y/N]**

"...No."

_Voicemail deleted._

**Author's Note:**

> This short fiction is part of an challenge between me and Ajia, which involves using a specific combination of words in our drabble. This is my challenge. Reviews will be appreciated.


End file.
